Unwanted Valentines
by Kitten at Heart
Summary: Syaoran has always hated Valentines Day though he always gets his locker stuffed with valentines. This year...something in his locker catches his eye...


Title: Unwanted Valentines.

By: Kitten at Heart

Rating: PG

Summary: Syaoran has always hated Valentines Day though he always gets his locker stuffed with valentines. This year…something in his locker catches his eye…

Disclaimer: CCS does not in any way belong to me. Don't sue for all my money (very little) will be going towards college.

Written on: February 13th

0o0o0o0o0o0

Valentines Day. Pah. What a sucky holiday. A time for the greeting card companies to make some profit off of false love and stale candy. I truly hate this holiday. It is just another excuse for high school couples to suck each other's faces in the middle of the hall and say 'I love you' though they truly do not mean it.

Me? Of course I get loads of unwanted valentines stuffed into my locker, random girls appearing after each class claiming that they love me, and the ever popular 'meet me by the park entrance after school today' notes (in which I never show up to). Every time I open my locker, I get loads of chocolates (I eat them of course- I love chocolate) and cards in which every guy is jealous of.

Some people question me on why I hate all the gifts I receive. Here is the easy answer: because I do. Almost every girl in school supposedly falls in love with my 'bad boy' looks and my mysterious personality. They also fall in love with my book smarts and try to get a study date out of me at least once a day. They woo over my athletic skills and have their own little section at soccer games in which they cheer me on. I think they are called the "SFC". Syaoran's Fan Club. If you ask me, it sounds too much like KFC. What do they want? Plop me into an oven and eat me up while I am good and hot?

My best friends have never questioned my beliefs about this dreaded holiday. Sakura understands for she has suitors lining up after school each day who ask to carry her books home (in which she kindly declines). Eriol and Tomoyo never really notice since they are busy making plans for something evil or making out.

Ah, yes. Here I am at my locker once again. I slowly turn the knob in fear that cards and chocolates will fly all over. I slowly open the locker door and tons of colorful packages and notes of pink fly out of my locker. Why do I have to be born beautiful? Takashi laughs and starts to tell me _that if one gets more than 300 valentines in one day, your destined one will be waiting for you under your favorite tree by the end of the day_. I don't believe those childish lies anymore so I roll my eyes and toss him a few bags of chocolate since that is obviously what he was waiting for.

But something on the top of the pile catches my eye. My favorite flower, the Peony, and a Sakura Tree branch laid in unison. No note attached. No chocolate. Just the Peony and the Sakura branch. This was curious to me. I gently laid them on top of my locker as I made a few trips to the trashcan to throw away all the unwanted valentines.

This was really strange. No one had ever given me something like this. It was always pink cards with too much glitter and happiness or store bought chocolate. Never flowers. No girl had ever given a boy flowers. What made me more curious was that only select people knew that the Peony was my favorite flower. Select meaning my best friends. Perhaps it was a lucky guess. But what did the Sakura mean?

I went through the rest of my classes wondering what girl would ever give me such a gift. Sakura crossed my mind too many times to even count but I always dismissed the suggestion since she was my best friend. Best friends are not supposed to like each other in that way! (Or so I thought).

For a moment, I had forgotten why I hated this holiday. I was excited with the mystery behind the flowers. It never as much crossed my mind that I hated all the valentines. Why? Well, I am not sure. These two inanimate objects sparked my attention so much that I believed I was falling in love with the person who gave them to me.

Love? What am I talking about? THE Li Syaoran has not even muttered this word aloud. Why am I thinking of the possibility of love? There is no such thing! Love is a false sense of security for the weak hearted. I am not weak. Li Syaoran is never and shall never be weak.

I hope.

The last bell rung and I made my final trip to my locker. I sighed as the valentines once again covered my knees with glitter and candy hearts. If I changed the "To Li Syaoran" and "My Love- Li-kun" titles to "whomever it may concern", I could hand all these out to all the people who are currently in the hospital. I don't have enough time for that. I once again made my final few hundred trips to the trashcan and carefully grabbed the Peony and the Sakura branch.

I mindlessly walked around the school grounds with no destination in mind. Who could this be? Is this someone I know? Or is it just a joke?

I stopped by my favorite tree. A Sakura tree. Not just any Sakura tree however. This is the one that I used to climb when I was in elementary school to run away from Sakura's chaotic brother. This is the tree that I used to spy on Eriol and Tomoyo with Sakura and then use our newly discovered information and blackmail them. This is the tree in which I threw random objects at Eriol's head (that was fun) but then Sakura promptly scolded me. This is the tree where Sakura and I eat lunch every day…for the past eight years.

I decided to climb it, for old times sake. Wow. Why did I ever stop climbing this tree? One could see everything from here. There are a couple girls over there drooling over a magazine titled 'Boys boys boys' and there are their boyfriends chatting about sports and whatnot. Over by the entrance of the school, Takashi is getting his ear pulled by his girlfriend because he lied, yet again. And…ew. Eriol and Tomoyo are making out by the swings again.

"Hey," I heard a voice call. I looked down to see Kinomoto Sakura smiling brightly at me. She was a pure angel. Her hair was to her shoulders now and her height was a whopping five feet and seven inches (though I was still about six inches taller). "So you got my hidden message then?"

Hidden message? What hidden message? I saw her roll her eyes as she saw my utter confusion. She motioned for me to get down since she was not about to climb a tree wearing her school skirt. Once I climbed down, she pointed to the Sakura tree.

"The Sakura branches could mean two things actually. My name and to meet me by your favorite Sakura tree," she explained

Oh.

"The Peony was to signify that I wasn't one of your stalkers."

Oh again. Why am I feeling…disappointed? I noticed her clutching a small paper bag to her chest.

"I wanted to give you your valentine here so it wouldn't be thrown away like your other two hundred."

"About four hundred," I corrected her as she shoved the paper bag into my hands. I looked at her with curiosity. She has never officially given me a valentine personally. She has always claimed that 'this is all my extra chocolate…have it' or 'I was too embarrassed to give it to him…here'. I opened the bag to find a large piece of chocolate shaped in a heart. Was this…_honmei (1)_ chocolate?

"I made it!" she claimed and then mumbled something about 'hopefully it doesn't taste too bad'. This was certainly made for _me_. Me! On the heart, it was engraved 'To Syao-kun. You are the best. Love, Sakura'.

The weirdest thing happened. I blushed. Why did I blush? Li Syaoran has never blushed for anyone. The next thing was totally stupid.

"Why?" I asked. She pretended to look hurt.

"The question should be 'why not'."

"I…thanks Sakura-chan," I whispered. She giggled as I carefully put it back in the bag.

"Sorry it wasn't the best wrapping. It took me at least six tries to make it. I didn't have the time!"

It is fine. Like I say. I hate the glitter. I hate the pink. This…was perfect. Especially what happened next.

She kissed me on the cheek. The whole world seemed to stop. It was pure bliss. I could not even begin to explain it. I didn't mind that the SFC was now bawling. I didn't mind that the whole schoolyard stopped to look and whisper. I didn't mind that Eriol and Tomoyo were still wildly making out…actually, I did mind that one.

Sakura leaned really close to my ear and whispered something so softly I could hardly make it out. "The flowers…can also resemble us…"

I looked down at her with awe. She now had a light blush on her cheeks (while my face probably looked as if it was painted bright red) and she gave me one of her every popular smiles. If this was a dream…wake me up now and laugh at me. I even lightly pinched myself to make sure. She laughed lightly because of that.

We started to walk home together (like we did everyday), leaving Eriol and Tomoyo behind. But right before we left the schoolyard gates, I grabbed her hand and held onto it. I quickly turned my head in embarrassment. I know she is looking at me now. But she never let go. She only squeezed my hand as we continued to walk.

Maybe Takashi wasn't telling a lie just then. Or maybe he was extremely lucky this time.

Maybe Valentines Day isn't that bad.

I guess I will have to do something really special for White Day (2)…

0o0o0o0o0o0

(1)- Honmei chocolate is chocolate that is meant for 'someone special'. It is sometimes made or very expensive. Giri chocolate is obligatory chocolate. It is meant for friends and co-workers.

(2)- In Japan, White day is a month after Valentines day- March 14th. Valentines Day is when the women give valentines to the men. But if a man receives something on Valentines Day, he is given the chance to return the favor on White Day.

Ok! I am so amazed that I have gotten off of my lazy butt and wrote something! Even more amazing, one day! I have another one-shot in the works. It has been in the works since late December. It is really hard. I have been trying to describe only physical features because I find it annoying when people write in 'I love so and so' and 'I feel sick'. I want the readers to find that out themselves. I have about 3 more pages to write…I have edited that monster about 3 times already and I can't get the ending to turn out right.

I have another idea in the works. (My sister and I thought this one up). It will be a fanfic-not a list- on all the things that bad writers often do. We have a good list and I would like to get some more ideas! Here are some ideas I have so you can base yours off of them: 1) English names. See all this Japanese cast and then there is Sally. O.o 2) Explaining the clothes in full detail. 'They got the shirt at Abercrombie…blah blah' Hate it. Send in your ideas!


End file.
